<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation: P.A.P.E.R.W.O.R.Q. by KingofMemes69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979602">Operation: P.A.P.E.R.W.O.R.Q.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMemes69/pseuds/KingofMemes69'>KingofMemes69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Codename: Kids Next Door</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, MY CANDY!, Sad, Skittles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMemes69/pseuds/KingofMemes69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papers. <br/>Anger. <br/>Pressured. <br/>Errored. <br/>Rachel. <br/>Wishes. <br/>Only. <br/>Rest. <br/>Quietly. </p><p>Paper after paper after paper. Babysitting kids with short-attention spans. That's what Rachel's daily life up at the Moonbase consists of. She's normally calm and collected, and is able to brush off minor annoyances. But sometimes it just gets to be too much. </p><p>A prequel to Operation: I.T.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation: P.A.P.E.R.W.O.R.Q.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rachel was in her command chair, slowly melting until her face became level with the table. There was a giant stack after giant stack of paper on the table, which towered over Rachel. She lazily lifted out her hands towards the stack and picked up the top sheet. Bringing it up to her face that was shaped into a permanent look of disgust and disdain, she slowly and quietly read out what was on the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sector T is throwing a pizza party but we don’t have any more pepperoni pizza. Could you please send down some? Thanks!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel held onto the paper for a second before ripping it in two and throwing it in the garbage bin under her seat, which was already half filled with ripped paper and it hadn’t even been half an hour after dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked up another paper from the top and mumbled it to herself again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s sector T again! We’re also all out of soda! Can’t really throw a pizza party with no soda right? Could you please get us some? Any flavor would do. Thanks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again, Rachel just sat there, a dumbfounded look on her face, before she sank even lower in her chair and ripped up the paper and threw it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel could already tell. This day was going to be absolutely boring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another request for soda to be delivered? Nope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More wooden planks to fix up Sector I’s treehouse from yesterday’s angry monkey invasion? Granted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More surfboards delivered to sector J? Denied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sector V needs more rainbow monkeys? I told Nigel to tell Number 3 to stop sending in fax requesting rainbow monkeys. This is the 5th time this week, and it’s only Tuesday! Denied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sector M needs more ketchup? Denied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tennis rackets to Sector F? Obviously not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sector U needs more sand because they ran out of it for their sand castle? Are you joking with me? No!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paper after paper after paper, Rachel continued grabbing the top one, reading it, then either ripping it up or signing it and putting it in the bin where the rest of the signed documents go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a single hour of mind-numbing ripping and signing, she was finally finished, with the current stack of paper anyways. They’ll always be another giant stack on her table tomorrow. There always is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel gave away the bin filled with signed documents to Numbuh 65.3 so he could give all the sectors what they needed. She gave a sigh of relief when Numbuh 65.3 finally left the command room and collapsed in her seat, her arms sprawled over the now-empty desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally! Done! All done!” moaned Rachel, her back sore from having to sit in her desk the entire day. Her hands throbbed in pain from signing all day long, and her eyes were half-shut because she was just so darn tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every single day, this process repeated itself. Rachel never seemed like she ever had any time to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least I’ve got this! I’ve been waiting all day for it!” Rachel’s eyes sparkled slightly with joy, her hand reaching into the pocket of her orange sweater and sneakily pulling out a small pouch of sour skittles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel looked to her right, then to her left, just to make sure the coast was clear, before slowly and gently tearing open the bag. She reached in and grabbed a single piece, her mouth watering and her nose scrunching up due to the sour aroma. She lifted the delectable piece up into her mouth, and just before she was able to taste it, a shout rang out across the command center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Rachel, are those sour skittles? Can I have some?” screamed Numbuh 65.3 in delight, having finished his task quicker than Rachel thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right when Numbuh 65.3 finished uttering the sentence, all ears perked up, all chairs swiveled around, and the eyes of every single operative in the room shone bright like a predator looking hungrily at prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the kids ran as fast as they could towards the middle of the command center where Rachel was sitting at, and they all held out their greedy, grubby palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander sir, could I have some, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had any candy in hours! Please please please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love sour candy! Could I try some?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel looked frantically at all of the kids that were begging her for a share, but as supreme leader, she just had no choice but to share some with all of the operatives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel continued pouring the contents of her bag into the hands of the kids, filling them up generously while the bag was getting lighter and lighter with each second. Five, ten, 15, 20, 25, and more and more kids kept coming to her. It’s like somebody rang out a message to all of the kids in the moonbase that Rachel was handing out free candy, which to their delight, she was. Though she didn’t intend for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Numbuh 362 sirl!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Best supreme leader we’ve had ever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, 274 never let anyone have his candy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Numbuh 362 sir ma’am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the eyes of the hungry children went ever so wide, the content of the bag was getting smaller and smaller, and Rachel’s eyes were getting darker and damper. When the final kid got their share, they left and returned to their original station. Rachel was finally all alone. She looked into her Skittles bag with watery eyes and just stared at the now-empty bag. It was all empty, and even the sour, artificial dust was gone. The bag was wholly empty, and so was Rachel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel could only just sigh in disappointment. She spent her entire morning pulling her hair in frustration because the sectors kept clamoring to her about idiotic childish things like “asking if they could ditch school” (like you need to ask the Supreme Leader if you could ditch school) or “could we order pizza and send the bill to the moonbase”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because she was so busy trying to help the sectors out, she forgot about lunch and ended up missing it. So she had to work through all afternoon with her stomach growling, sorting out horrible, nonsensical papers, ripping almost all of them out while only a few of them had actual, acceptable requests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then when dinner rolled around, because she was so busy with her work, she made it to the cafeteria late and all they had was cold, hard meatballs. After a horrendous dinner, she went back to her command chair and finished off the last of the daily paperwork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, after all that, her one saving grace for the day was the bag of Skittles she hid in her pocket. Normally she waited till she was alone in her room, but this day was just so frustrating and disheartening that she wasn’t thinking straight and tried to open up the bag in public. Something she should not have done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few tears fell into the empty Skittles bag, and she was on the absolute verge of bawling her eyes out like a baby. It was just not </span>
  <b>
    <em>fair!</em>
  </b>
  <span> She does her absolute hardest for the organization. She spends all day doing extremely boring and mundane tasks like sitting in front of the command screen and working on paperwork. She had to skip lunch, and she can’t eat a proper dinner. For crying out loud, she just wanted some </span>
  <b>
    <em>candy! </em>
  </b>
  <span>And even that was </span>
  <b>
    <em>snatched </em>
  </b>
  <span>away from her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she just was not cut out to be Supreme Leader. It was just getting to be too much for her. She looked around the room, and every kid was smiling and laughing, having fun messing around, and munching on </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> Skittles like it was the most delicious candy in the world. Every kid was happy, except for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Numbuh 65.3,” Rachel spoke softly, her eyes all red and puffy, though she kept her head hanging low so as to not let the other operatives see her like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Numbuh 362 sir?” he replied, lounging back in his chair and munching on </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> Skittles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m done for the day. I need to get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Numbuh 65.3 quickly stood up, surprise written all over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But wait, commander sir! Official orders just came in from Arctic base regarding the new prisoners! They still need your signature so they can—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <b>
    <em>said</em>
  </b>
  <span> I’m done for the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel left the command center in a depressed mood, leaving Numbuh 65.3 in a stupefied state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So tired. So tired. So tired. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rachel couldn’t stop repeating the phrase to herself. Her mind was so fuzzy, and her body was numb. She just really needed to get some sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really hope something exciting happens tomorrow. I don’t know how much longer I can take this. I’m seriously going to lose my mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Rachel, or most KND operatives for that matter, tomorrow would be one of the most hectic days of her life. It was the day Father almost took over the KND.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I legit did not plan for this fic to be a prequel to Operation: I.T. Somebody just gave me a nice idea to showcase a day in Rachel’s normal life where she just works on paperwork. But my creative ideas got in the way (for better or for worse) and I ended up expanding it to lead into Operation: I.T.</p><p>And I think it turned out quite nicely! I even snuck in an easter egg for all you keen readers out there. If you think you know what the easter egg is, go ahead and post it in the comments! I might have a special prize for the first person to find it.</p><p>I do have ideas for a longer project, but I’ll have to find the right time and mood for that. Till then, enjoy these short fics! </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>